


I love you for trying

by orphan_account



Series: ellinn’s drabbles [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A strange way to say you love someone.
Relationships: Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Series: ellinn’s drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I love you for trying

Tyler suddenly burst into laughter, much to Daithi’s surprise, who honestly was a little offended.

“What’re ya laughin’ for?” Daithi squeaked out, his tone laced with disappointment and annoyance.

“S-So-o-orry!” Tyler said, after desperately trying and failing to recover from the fit of giggles his boyfriend had caused. “It’s-It’s really not that fuh-funny!”

“Stop laughin’!” Daithi squawked, his hands balling into fists.

“Sorr-rry!” Tyler gasped, finally calming down and resting his head on Daithi’s shoulder. Daithi huffed and crossed his arms.

“Why’d ye laugh at me?” Daithi mumbled. Tyler looked up at him, giggling a little at the Irishman’s little pout and sour tone.

“Well, I believe it was justified.” Tyler protested, leaning into Daithi’s side a bit more. “You said ‘You’re my golden apple.’ That’s just ridiculous.”

“It’s true!” Daithi exclaimed. Despite his annoyance, he snaked his arm around Tyler’s waist, fitting himself in perfectly next to the other. “I tought it was sweet!”

“It was! In a sense...” Tyler agreed, still slightly chuckling at the comment. “It had sweet intentions.”

“I just don’t see how my very loving compliment was funny to you!” Daithi sighed, closing his eyes. Tyler looked up at him, shifting a bit so he could look at him in the face.

“Hey,”

“What?” Daithi opened his eyes, turning to his boyfriend and looking him in the eyes.

“I thought it was clever, and I love you for trying. What do you say I make it up to you?”

“Nope. Moment’s passed.” Stubbornly, and with a lot of self control, Daithi tore himself from the American’s gaze.

“What?” Tyler fake-whined. “Not even if I were to... take you out?”

Daithi perked up. “Like... kill me or buy me dinner?”

“Hm, both.” Tyler hummed. “The order will depend on how I feel.”

“How’d ya feel?” Daithi asked, turning back to raise an eyebrow at Tyler. “Won’t be much fun takin’ a dead body out ta dinner.”

“True, but either way I get food, so I’m happy.”

“Would you be happy without me?”

Tyler stopped, his shoulders tensing at the question coupled with the serious and quiet tone of Daithi’s voice. His eyes widened, before looking sadly down at his knees. He didn’t have to think about the question at all, but the sheer shock of it just made him debate all the possible answers he could give. This seemed like a pretty serious situation, so Tyler decided he’d be honest with the other.

“Of course not.” Tyler chuckled sadly.

“Ye wouldn’t?” Daithi asked, seeming to forget what exactly he was supposed to do with his hands, which Tyler ended up grabbing out of pity (affection).

“Listen, I don’t know what your version of dating is like, but in mine, I love you.” Tyler smiled. Genuinely smiled. Wow. “Despite everything I say in anger, if you died, I don’t think I’d consider life worth living.”

“I- Wow, that’s really sweet.” Daithi smiled back, leaning towards Tyler again. “But if I ever die, it’ll be for you.”

“ _If_ you ever die?” Tyler questioned.

“Well, ya know what I mean.” Daithi huffed.

“Maybe.” Tyler teased, leaning forward too. “Or maybe I think you’re secretly an immortal god that’s gonna live forever.” He punctuated the taunt with a little peck on the lips. Daithi’s frown soon started to quiver, and a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Maybe I am. Will ya still take me out to dinner?”

“You’re paying.”

“You’re driving.”

“I’ll pay for bus fare.”

“Done.”


End file.
